Things and Love We Should Comprehend
by hislips
Summary: SEQUEL TO FEELINGS: 2years of relationship AND Hikari still struggle to meet Kei's expectation in terms of being romantic. Does this mean Kei will seek it to another girl or because he love Hikari so much he won't fall into such temptations?
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Arrival

**Things and Love We Should Comprehend**

**Chapter One: Unknown Arrival of Someone We Don't Expect**

_It was the fourth year in Hakusen Academy, almost two years have past since Kei and Hikari got together in a Christmas vacation that was full of fluff and twists. Ryuu, Akira, Tadashi, Megumi, Jun, Hikari and Kei still remained as the last batch of S.A._

_Akira and Tadashi were still together and the usual beating, yelling and punching never subside. The couple stayed dedicated to each other and continued to add spice to their relationship. After all, after graduation, the couple will get married._

_Megumi's friendship with Yahiro became more progressive since each other began to leave hints and clues about their real romantic feelings. Yahiro will occasionally asked her for a date but never drop the teasing for the young brunette. The young brunette, although upset with the sarcasms, learn to read that that was just Yahiro's way of showing his affection. Yahiro was grateful with the understanding. He was just so glad that despite his villain mask, Megumi can see right through it and loves the person beneath it. _

_Jun and Sakura were officially together which made the pink haired girl cry with joy, she waited for this for a long, long time. It's been eight months since they started dating and was still counting. The inner Jun occasionally came out when things between them get a little intimate, she didn't mind though. All she need was to peck him in the lips and the young innocent lad will be back to normal._

_Ryuu finally had a girlfriend named Finn. The love story had a little twist because Finn pretended to be a guy to become the next king of her country. The two became close to each other and sooner, Ryuu discovered her true identity. A lot of problem came because of the discovery but Ryuu and the gang helped her to track the life she wanted, that was to be together with her S.A. friends and Ryuu. Fortunately, her mother became pregnant of a baby boy, which means Finn will be out in the line for the throne, her baby brother will be and she'll be able to tell the world that she was a girl and she loves Ryuu. Ryuu feels the same so both settled for a relationship with constant private intimacy._

_And for the last couple, Kei remained as the number one student and he was planning to keep it until graduation. Hikari wasn't intimidated. Not because she was his boyfriend, it didn't mean they will drop the challenges. Hikari was still determined to beat Kei. Rivals are rivals and they won't, especially Hikari, change it. Hikari was remained alone in their house since the rest of the Hanazonos moved to Kyushu because of his father's work. She needed to stay for studies and although she was alone in her house, her friends and Kei never let her feel that way. Very lucky to have them, she thought. Kei, since he knew about the Hanazonos leaving Hikari, decided to rent a condominium near her house so he can guard and protect her at anytime. He, although very happy with their relationship, was a little disappointed since the intimacy that happened two years ago in the Ushikubo Villa was never repeated even though they sometimes sleep together in each others house. Not that he's complaining but after that Christmas vacation, he only had the chance to kiss Hikari twice so it means, for two years of relationship, Kei only kissed Hikari nine times. It was aggravating for him but the less he gets, the more he became excited and attracted to her. It was fun and giddy._

_So the S.A. members plus the other three were happy with their lives. All are planning something big for the future ahead of them. The five couples will try, but confidently, enter the same University in the college. The idea of being close friends even after High School was the plan and they knew it'll happen. All were happy and things were running smoothly… or so they think?_

-------------------------------------------------ooOoo--------------------------------------------------

**Boston, USA 6:09pm**

A young lady, about 20 years of old, was standing in front of the glass window in some luxurious hotel in Boston. She stared outside as she watched the setting sun illuminate the dry orange and red leaves caused by the crisp season of autumn. Her flawless feature was lighted up by the sheen of sunlight striking through the glass window. Her face was perfectly heart shaped with nicely sculpted nose, soft red cherry lips, thin eyebrows and big dark blue eyes that resembled Hanazono Hikari's dark blue orbs. Her burgundy hair that had gentle curls in the end and lengths at the middle of her back, shined like jewels ready to steal. Her features and physique held some unbearable beauty but it seemed like it was tormented with the sadness visible in her eyes.

Looking outside, dazed and tormented while remembering her father's death, her little moment was broken by the cell phone ring. The person she had been waiting to call has his name appeared in her cell phone. She flipped her phone to start the conversation.

"Yes?" She asked. Her voice sweet and soft yet strengthened with dominance and authority.

"President Uehara…" the caller greeted.

"Ah… Was everything prepared for my arrival?" she asked again, this time her lips curved upwards.

"Of course… I presumed you'll leave Boston soon and be in Tokyo…?"

She smiled again.

"I will leave tonight…" she assured, "I'll be seeing you in Tokyo soon… It will be great to be back… I can't wait to do business matters with you, President Takishima…"

Kaname smirked.

"Me too President Uehara… I'll see you soon…" he hung up.

Aoi Ogata stood beside Kaname's mahogany desk and ready to accept any orders.

"Aoi… Prepare our trip to Tokyo… President Uehara will be there soon… We should be there when she arrives…"

He nodded and bowed. He was ready to leave when another command stopped him on his track.

"Aoi… Be sure _he_ will be informed…"

Aoi dutifully nodded and off he went.

Kaname sat there in his leather seat deeply thinking about his plan. The first step had been executed, many more to go but he was confident, it will be perfect.

She flipped her cell phone closed and sat in her bed. Another call she made for her assistant. Prepare the flight, she said directly and commanding before she hung up and proceeded to the little world she have in her hotel room.

Feelings of nervousness and excitement crept in her whole system and the business matter weren't the cause. In her 20 years of age, she didn't have the chance to do the things woman normally do in her epoch. Her mother died when she was thirteen because of disease in her lungs and two months ago, her father died because of cardio vascular arrest. Being the only child and the only heir of the Uehara Corporation, she became the President of the Corporation infamous in Boston.

In spite of the busy life the company demanded her, she was still a young lady whom have time to be in love to a perfect guy.

Putting a hand in her bag, she pulled out her pink organizers packed with telephone numbers of important people and schedules for the upcoming days. She flipped the page and drew the happiness residing between the leaves.

A snap shot of a 12 year old boy was in the photo. Light brown hair, milky white skin, thin lips, attractive pointed nose and feral golden irises was there looking the other way, it was a stolen shot. This boy was now a 19 year old guy and will be turning 20 in the 22nd of November.

"Kei…" she muttered with warmth in her voice.

It was Takishima Kei, grandson of the person she just talked to earlier. The very guy she stayed in love with until now.

Happy to see the picture again, she smiled like the real person was in front of her. Knowing the fact that sooner she will see him again made her heart leap with excitement. She moved the photo closer to her face and touched it with her lips like it was the real person. Her thoughts of him swam in her mind. How does he look like now? Did he become taller? Or did he get more handsome? Questions fluttering in her mind that just made her more thrilled. She can't wait to see him again.

"We will meet soon…"

Her little happy moment was interrupted again by another phone call. She flipped her phone to open and press it on her ear.

"Your flight is ready madam…"

She closed the phone and little did she wait for her assistants to come and pick her luggage. She walked with them straight to the airport.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Kei…"

**Hakusen Academy, Tokyo Japan 2:50pm**

Suddenly looking up in the sky, Kei felt something strange. It was like somebody caught his attention in a bad way and for some kind of reason, it didn't felt good, it felt bothering instead. Staying dazed looking up in the blinding sky, Kei didn't hear the yapping of his girlfriend.

"Takishima?! Takishima!"

He snapped and looked down surprised just to see her girlfriend standing in front of him looking perplexed.

"What was that Hikari?"

Hikari pouted her lips and narrowed his eyes at him.

"I said… What is your command? You are not paying attention Takishima… Are you okay?" she said while getting closer to him.

"Yes Hikari… I'm sorry for not paying attention…" he smiled, "Well, about the command… I'll think about it and let you know later…"

Hikari 'hmp'-ed and turned her back to him.

"Let's go back to the greenhouse" she said.

Kei just defeated Hikari in another test, of course it was expected since he was always the number one. Even though they were already together, he won't lose the thing that always binds them together, rivalry.

Kei followed her girlfriend while thinking about the sudden feeling that startled his mind.

The couple arrived at the greenhouse and realized that the other weren't in their seats.

"Oh! It looks like we are the only ones here in the greenhouse!" she pointed while moving to her usual seat.

Kei's devious and creative mind thought about something. He smirked.

"The command Hikari… I already think of something I want you to do…"

Hikari eyed him and trying to deny the scheming intention she was seeing in his eyes.

"Wha-What is it?" she asked not looking at him.

Kei moved his way in front of her seat and put his arms over the armchairs thus bolting her in her chair. The damsel's eyes widened because of his sudden actions.

"Wha-what is it?" she asked again, this time looking at him with pink cheeks.

"Well… I want you to kiss me…" he innocently smiled.

"Bu-but why?" she questioned densely.

Kei can feel the vein throb in his head. He sucked air and control the annoyance he felt for her denseness, he remained calm.

"Hikari…" he let go off the armchairs and straightened his back, "Didn't you noticed? For two years of us being together, we just only kissed for nine times…" he lifted his fingers in her face with one finger folded, "nine times…"

Hikari looked at the nine fingers in his hand and look back at him, "So?"

Another vein throbbed in his head. Was she this dense? Or she was just being stupid? He thought. Sucking another amount of air, he remained his composure.

"So… Hikari's lips always give happiness to me… It will be appreciated if I can feel it against my lips now…"

Hikari's cheeks were tainted with a darker shade of pink.

"Will that really make you happy?" she ingenuously asked.

Kei smirked and put his hand back to the armchairs. He titled his head and innocently smiled. Cute, she thought.

"Yes…"

"Well… O-Okay…"

Kei carefully leaned his head and Hikari leaned hers forward to meet his lips half way. Only an inch away when…

"You maniac!"

Finn threw a ceramic pot with soil on Kei that was dodged with a simple hand. He sighed.

"You beast! How dare you harass my angel Hikari!" Akira yelled while Tadashi held her shoulders. Ryuu was doing the same to Finn.

The rest of the S.A. and Finn was already in the greenhouse and accidentally saw the almost kiss of Kei and Hikari. He sighed again because of frustration and shifted his sight to Tadashi and Ryuu that gave him a look saying 'sorry for my girlfriend's intrusion'.

Instead of kissing her, he just peck Hikari's forehead that startled the damsel since she was so caught up with her girlfriends' yelling and yapping.

Kei straightened his back and walk toward his seat where his trusty laptop was in placed. He held his laptop and walked to the left to get away before the two witches get him.

"I'll see you later Hikari…" he said while turning his back to her.

Before he can fully face his back to her sight, Hikari got a glimpse of her partner's disappointed and frustrated expression. She suddenly felt the pang of guiltiness and sadness.

Hikari watched her beloved walk far from her as the S.A. members plus Finn came near from where she sat.

"I hope I can make it up to him…" she thought.

**Library, Hakusen Academy 7:25pm**

It's already dark but Kei was still vigorously typing in his laptop at the school's library. Even he was in school or at home, Kei still need to do his work as the director of the three branches of the Takishima Group. At a young age of 20, Kei already had an amazing talent and capability to run the biggest company in Japan. Although the work demands a lot from him, he was not regretful that his mind and his world were like this, because despite the unmoving and unfeeling life, it was still the reason why he has Hikari in his life.

Leaning against his chair to caught a little moment of rest, Kei looked back and the laptop and turned it to his computer wallpaper, a picture of Hikari with a wide grin on her face.

Heaving another sigh as he remembered the chance slipped out of his hand because of the incident happened earlier, Kei leaned his face closer to the computer screen to look closely at the grinning Hikari.

"You are stupid you know…" he murmured to himself.

"Who are you calling stupid?"

A stern familiar voice startled him and made him look to the way where it came from. Hikari was standing outside the library's door.

Kei was a little surprised but before he can say something 'why are you here', he was more concerned in what was she doing here at a time like this.

"What are you doing here in this hour? I think you should go home…" he sternly said.

Hikari pouted and came closer to his seat.

"Whoa… Was that your way of saying something for someone who went here to check on you…?"

Kei twitched a little but kept up the coolness and shift his gaze back to his laptop. He clicked the task bar to maximize the text box of his work.

"I thought you already left with them…" he silently spoke.

Hikari pulled another chair beside him and sit.

"I thought we are going home together?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Kei looked at her and can't help to give up in her naïve sweetness. He can't stay mad or upset to her.

"You were still mad aren't you?" Hikari asked again, this time her face frowned.

"Not mad… Not with you… Just… The circumstances… But please Hikari, don't bother yourself…" he started to shut down his laptop.

"Takishima… Am I still not getting it right?" her face frowned more.

"No Hikari…" he smiled, "You always asked that thing since we got together… and it has been two years…" he moved his seat so he can face her, "I don't mind if it gets me another ten years until you become used to the things people who love each other do… I don't really mind Hikari… What's more unbearable for me is the fact that it was causing you trouble… You can try your best always, but please don't suppress yourself if it gives you hard times… Please be confident that I will always understand and I will still always love you…"

Hikari's face leaned downwards but her eyes were looking at the guy in front of her. His statements made her blush. It felt bad for her since she still can't do things right. It's like she was preventing Kei from getting something from her that was supposed to be his, but somehow, she felt so glad for Kei's wide patience and understandings. She just hoped that she can do the things right before his understandings worn out.

Kei knew what Hikari was thinking now. For three years of relationship, he already learned by heart what Hikari think in every moment. He patted her head and smiled at her.

"No pushing yourself too hard okay?"

The young lady, although feeling bad and glad, nodded at her boyfriend.

"Now… I think we should go… Let's go home together 'kay?" he stood up and offer a hand for his partner to hold. Hikari willingly held it as she lifted herself from her chair to go on pick their things left in the greenhouse.

**Hanazono Residence, Tokyo Japan 8:08pm**

"I'll pick you tomorrow for school Hikari…" Kei said smiling while both of them were standing at the front door of the Hanazonos' house.

Hikari only nodded. She felt the hesitance of getting inside her house and go directly to bed.

"I'll go now…" he bid with smile.

Determined apart from her embarrassment, she tugged Kei's arms and pulled him closer to her.

Kei's eyes widened with astonishment.

"A-Ano… D-Do you want to stop by for a little time to drink some tea, or coffee or juice?" she stammered while fidgeting.

Kei can't help but to let out a chuckle. He know that his sweet girlfriend wanted to make it up for him since the romantic event that should happen earlier that afternoon was disrupted by the little nuisances called Akira and Finn.

"Hmm… I will think about it…" he said in a 'hard-to-get' manner.

"Eh…? You don't want to?" her tone sad because of the presumed rejection.

"Nah! Just kidding! Let's go inside! I want some tea!" he cheerily said while pushing Hikari to get inside the house.

The abode was still the same house he had been when he first met her. Even though the house was old, it was still cozy and warm. He sat at the traditional table where the person will sit in a pillow and eat or drink in the low table. Hikari was upstairs changing her clothes.

He was roaming his eyes around the house when he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Hikari went half way down the stairs when he saw her. She was wearing a small fitted tee with loosened collar and black short shorts. She peek her head and look at her boyfriend sitting in the dining room.

"Let's spend the time upstairs in my room… It's a lot comfortable there…" she grinned.

Assuming that something 'physical' will happen, Kei can feel his heart thumped loudly. Was this her way of making it up for him? Well please let it be!

"Ha-hai…" he stammered but walked his way to the stairs.

He met Hikari half way.

"Just get up in my room… I will be back with some tea!" she happily told him.

Hikari ran pass through him and straightly went to the kitchen. Kei proceeded to go up into her room.

Hikari's room, as he always knew it, was very warm like her. Though it's not the kind of room a nineteen year old lady should have, since it have dumbbells and jumping ropes she used for strengthening, hers was still very relaxing.

He had been here for a couple of times and he even slept in her bed which he found very serene because of her scent was scattered all over the bed sheet. A table, where she spend her time studying has a picture of them framed and beside it was the snow globe he gave her when they first spent Christmas together. The other gifts and things that had significance to their relationship were all there, staying still and giving happiness.

Kei smiled.

As he busied himself looking at the things in that table, Hikari came with a tray with two cups of green tea.

Kei sat in her bed when Hikari put the tray in the said table and hand the tea to him.

Hikari joined him in her bed. They sipped the tea while feeling a little awkward. They didn't know why.

"Uhm… Was the tea alright?" she asked to break the silence.

"Yes… It's very relaxing…" he replied with a smile.

"Oh… I see…"

Hikari shifted her attention back to the cup of tea. Kei just watch her fidgeting then he noticed something, was the light tricking him or he was right about her blushing?

Yup, blushing and trembling. Kei can't help but the let out a chuckle.

"Hikari… What are you into? Really…" he asked sardonically while looking at the green liquid inside his cup.

"Wha-? Huh? What are you saying? There is no such thing!" she nervously replied.

Kei cocked one eyebrow. He knew Hikari very well. Nothing wasn't nothing with that girl.

"Hmm…Okay then… Then it means I don't have any business here neh? I will go now Hikari…" he teased. He proceeded with his act and he got up from her bed and put the cup in her table.

"W-Wait! Mou! I can't believe you can see right through me and still put the mockeries!"

Kei grinned.

"So you want something from me… Nah Hikari?"

"Ha-Hai…"

"So… Was what it?"

Hikar stood up and put her cup in her table beside his cup of tea.

"From earlier… A-Ano… You seemed frustrated and sad and I felt guilty about it…"

Kei moved his position so he can straightly face the young damsel.

"We talked about it earlier right… I don't want you pushing yourself too hard…"

Hikari looked up to him with hopeful eyes.

She fidgeted in front of him, "I am not pushing myself too hard… I just want to make it up to you…"

Kei raise an eyebrow and sneakily smiled, "Oya? Then… How will you make it up to me…?"

Hikari's pink face glow darker.

"Uhm… Your command from earlier… The kiss?" She can't believe she was initiating this!

Kei's lips stretched upward, "Hmm… I don't feel like kissing now… The mood was gone since Akira and Finn interrupted us…" he cynically smiled.

"Eh? What a bummer?! You change your mind fast Takishima…" she pointed while pouting her lips.

Kei smirked, "Hmmm… I sure did change my mind pretty fast Hikari… That's why I am the unsurpassed heir of Takishima group, because I changed things in to something… much better… Like now…"

"Eh?" she innocently questioned.

Kei gave another mischievous smile. He walked near her and pinned her gently against the wall. Hikari looked at him with eyes full of surprise and perplexity. The puzzlement just got worst when Kei put a hand in her chin and lifted it up so they were looking eye to eye. As she was caught up in staring at those golden orbs, she didn't forget to acknowledge the loud thump of her heart as she felt Kei's other hand finding its way to fully unbutton her little white shirt.

Hikari's hands kept themselves in her sides while forming it into a fist. For some kind of reason, his gentle yet desiring actions didn't make her want to resist. She was taking a note that maybe, Kei deserve something better from her than just a peck on a forehead or on a cheek.

Hikari glimpsed another smirk in his face before it suddenly disappeared in front of her eyes.

As his hand was still on her chin keeping it up, Kei moved his face to the part of Hikari where he always dreamed of.

Pointing the fact that the girl beneath him tremble, Kei plant butterfly kisses in the base of her neck to somehow make her calm, but the response was the opposite. The shudder became a little more shaking.

Because Kei was aware that despite the apprehension Hikari felt, he knew that his girlfriend will not take this thing as an offense and she won't do something like stopping him. So taking note of her permission, Kei willingly accepted the consent while his hand was still on her chin while the other wrapped around her waist.

In just 34 seconds, Kei withdrew himself from Hikari and leveled his face to hers with a pleasing smile plastered on his perfect visage.

"There…"

Hikari stayed looking at him then decided to transfer her sight to her chest. Seeing that her baby blue lacy garment was revealed because of the unbuttoned shirt that exposed all of her torso, Hikari's face turned beat red not only because of that, but because of the mark in the upper part of her left mound.

Hikari opened her mouth wide ready to let out a loud yell, "WHAT IS THIS?!?"

"Kiss mark… the other one already faded… so I need to give you another one… We agreed to that, right Hikari?" he said with an innocent yet playful smile.

"I know damn it! But why in this place?! I think you are getting too much from me!" she outburst.

"Well…" he snickered sarcastically while putting a hand on his waist, "I think I should get what I deserve… Actually Hikari, I should've done more than that…" he looked at her with a straight face, "I've got only nine kiss from you in three years! Don't you think it was quite unfair since I am your boyfriend…?"

Hikari's expression turned into a mixture of annoyance, guiltiness and disappointment to herself.

Kei crooked his lips sarcastically, "See… So you should learn to deal with those things because the day will come that I will get something from you… Way more than that… Understand? Ms. Number Two…"

Hikari felt the rage of anger crept into her head. This guy is unbelievable! First he made a hickey in the top of her breast; secondly he just announced that he will get something from her more than that out-of-place hickey and third after doing and saying all those stuffs, he still called her Ms. Number Two.

As her face glow red because of blushing and anger, Hikari let out the words Kei expected to hear.

"DON'T CALL ME NUMBER TWO!"

Hikari followed the words with a punch ready to hit Kei, but the young lad was much better than her. He dodged the blow and caught her hand with his. As the young lady's eyes widened, Kei gave her a sweet smile while he pull her closer to him and with one swoop of his other hand, Hikari was now carried by Kei, princess lift.

"Wha-?!"

"Seriously… people like you…"

With one loving smile that made Hikari's rage stop, Kei threw her in her bed and before she can move out of her cradle, he pinned her with his weight over her.

Kei grabbed her wrists and placed it in the side of her head while his legs are on the sides of her hips. The damsel's shade of blush turned in to a darker glow and occupied a lot more skin.

Anticipating Kei will do something to her, Hikari shut her eyes and denied to open it. The only time she decided to do so was when his finger tapped her nose and called her name. She opened her eyes to look straightly in to those pair of golden orbs.

"Baka… I won't do anything to you…"

To her surprise, Kei's eyes saddened.

_Eh?_

"I know I said I will wait for you to be ready even if takes me another ten years… I thought what I just did was fine with you… But I forgot that maybe, it was included to the things you are not ready to deal with me yet…"

Hikari just listened while beneath him.

"I'm sorry if I went a little too far… Did I offend you Hikari?"

She squeaked and her mind and heart battle inside her head. She didn't know what to say. If she said no, then it will mean that she liked what he did, actually some part of her did liked it, and if she said yes, then she set another line between her and Kei's imminence not mention, making him sad again. So after a few seconds of battling, the heart wins.

"N-No…"

"Really?"

"Really!" she annoyingly said yet she was blushing.

Kei smile his usual smile.

"Well then…" he buttoned her shirt back, got off her, pulled out her blanket and tucked her in, "I will go now… I'll pick you tomorrow…"

Hikari nodded. As she anticipated that he will soon get out of her room, Kei peck her again on the forehead and leaned his face close over her.

"Goodnight, Hikari…" he softly mumbled.

He got up and went straight to her room door, "I'll lock your house okay… You don't need to get up… Sleep tight…" he gave another loving smile before he closed her door shut.

Hikari heard his footsteps walking towards the main door. She heard the click of the knob that assured her it was already locked. Kei can't afford to have some burglars coming inside and out of her house; she knew it so she was sure Kei left the house secured.

As his footsteps became faint to her ears, Hikari stayed wide awake thinking of her prince. His voice, his gaze, his touch and his lips only meant for her made her stomach hot and move like it has some butterflies fluttering and trying to escape. Then she remembered the mark he did in her chest. It's like a hot material slipped on his throat hitting her heart and stomach. Her face went red and warm.

"Stupid Takishima…"she murmured while hiding herself under her blanket.

**Takishima Kei's Condominium, Tokyo Japan 8:08pm**

Sitting in his work table, Kei was staring at his beautiful computer background. Somehow, Hikari's cute and shy reactions, when he did something she didn't expect, made him happy. He loves everything about this girl.

As he spent time just looking at his computer background, some message box popped in his computer screen totally blocking the picture background of a smiling Hikari.

Kei twitched upon reading the sender and the subject line.

Aoi Ogata:** Takishima Group's Proposal**

"What is this?" he murmured.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone rings. The word 'call' kept on flashing in his cell phone screen. He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear to hear the caller.

"Yes?"

"Kei-sama… Have you received the copy of our proposal?"

"Aoi?" Kei took a moment to register in his mind the caller and the dilemma it always brought, "What about the proposal?"

"I think you should prepare yourself Kei-sama… The president has some orders for you…"

Kei eyebrows furrowed, "What orders?"

"The president wanted you to handle the merging of the companies…"

Kei can feel something pierce through his chest. He knew that in business life, merges are done with marrying someone with high position in the company. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"I don't quite follow…" he snapped.

"You will know once you've read the proposal…"

"Whatever it is… I will not comply…"

"I believe you can't argue with it Kei-sama… President has some conditions for you… And for the proposal, President Uehara was the one involved with the merging…"

Kei got up from his seat unsure with the name he just heard.

"Uehara?"

"Yes Kei-sama… President Uehara of Uehara Corp in Boston… I believe you know her…"

Denying the things he just heard from the unwanted caller, Kei flipped his phone to end up the conversation.

He read the mail that was sent to him and as his mind register what each sentence meant, Kei felt something clawed his inner chest.

He minimized the text box and looked at the picture of his smiling beloved in the computer background.

"She's here?" he murmured, "Makino Uehara was here?"

-------------------------------------------------ooOoo--------------------------------------------------

_So it was the end of chapter one. So how was it? Bad? Good? Nice? Boring? Please tell me what you think with the sequel! (^-^) If you guys won't like the first chapter then I will definitely stop it and change the plot. I have the plot until the end of the story. And I hope you won't hate me for inserting a new character. Don't worry; Makino was not a bitch, only a little! Hahaha! Anyways, please read and review. I want to know what your perspectives are in this one. I will definitely love it if you will review and will like the stories. I'll try to update this soon! Please watch out for it! _


	2. Chapter 2: Same Eyes

**Disclaimer:** For the previous chapter, for this chapter and for the upcoming chapters, I will only say this once…. **I DO NOT OWN SPECIAL A!**

**Things and Love We Should Comprehend**

**Chapter Two: Same Eyes, Two Different Feelings**

-------------------------------------------------ooOoo--------------------------------------------------

**Hanazono Residence, Tokyo Japan 7:00am**

"Well… That was weird…" Hikari mumbled to herself while standing in the door of her house. She looked at the leather watch in her left wrist.

"He had never been late in picking me up… I wonder what happened…"

RING!

She was then startled by the ringing cell phone in her left pocket. It flashed 'Takishima' in her cell phone screen.

"Yes?" she said after she pressed the phone on her ear.

"Hikari…" she had heard him heave a sigh, "I'm sorry… I can't pick you up… Something came up and I guess I'll be in school, late…"

"Oh…"

"Yes… I hope that you're not mad at me…" his unhappiness was obvious in his voice.

"N-No! Of course not… I am used to going at school alone before… I am perfectly fine! Don't worry about it!" she said half true, half lie.

"Well then… It was good to hear it from you… I'll see you later in Hakusen… Please take care…"

"Yes… You too, take care!"

By that, both ended the conversation.

Hikari walked out of her house and locked the doors. She headed to the nearest train station to take the ride while feeling the pang of not being together with Kei in a bright sunny morning.

_What is this feeling? Is something wrong…?_

Kei sat still in his limousine heading towards the biggest branch of Takishima Group. He was still looking at his cell phone and was thinking about Hikari.

He knew why he needed to go to the company and talk to the most unwanted person in his life. He knew it had something to do with him and it means that it also have something to do with Hikari. Though denying the thought, he was afraid that once they made a conversation, his relationship with Hikari will be put in peril. Will this break them up?

Kei grimaced at what he just thought. No, this can't be. He had to remain calm and think logically in how he will plan his work without getting Hikari or their relationship involve.

The proposal he read last night was about the Takishima Group intending to merge with the Uehara Corporation. One thing can be done easily in term of merging, marrying someone from the Corp, and he was sure that the perfect token was him.

Uehara and Takishima companies were the largest Japan corporations overseas and combining two forces will take a big step in to the business industries of the country. He thought that it was a great proposal, until he came involved with it. He needed to talk and know what the President was planning.

**Takishima Group, Tokyo Japan 7:34am**

"Good afternoon Takishima-sama… Do you need anything?" the receptionist said in a bow while Kei stand in front of her desk.

"The President… Was he here?"

The receptionist immediately responded with a polite nod and bowed. Kei didn't utter another word. As soon as he got her respond, he walked toward the elevator and clicked the button where the most unwanted person's office was located.

"Kei…" he coldly acknowledged his arrival. President Takishima was sitting in his usual seat that symbolized the power and authority he holds.

"President… I want to discuss with you the proposal that was sent to me last night…" equally cold, Kei let him know his reasons why he was there standing across the infamous desk of the company's President.

"Ah…" he stood from his seat and move at the back of it to gaze at the big glass casement of his office. Kaname stared at the view outside his window. He was in the highest floor of the tallest and powerful building in Japan. Gazing at the people, things and establishments below him, Kaname felt like he was the ruler of all the things he was seeing now.

But somehow, he wasn't pleased with it.

"Kei… You are the heir of the company and I know the blood runs in you seek more power…" he turned to look at him with blank face, "You were born to be potent and no matter what you do, your impulse will hunt for more work…"

"I am not a working machine hiding in a human skin…" he said it politely but the politeness didn't hide the antagonism he felt.

"It was not the statement for you Kei… But sometimes, that was the very words suitable to describe us…" his eyes suddenly glint with deceitfulness, "And do you think, Hanazono-san will understand it?"

Kei grind his teeth inside his mouth. Rage crawled in every veins of his body.

"Please don't involve Hikari here…" he said still in a polite manner but the ugliness of his anger was hidden beneath his light-brown locks.

Kaname sensed it.

"She will be always involved unless you decide to throw her away from your life…"

Kei trembled with anger, "The proposal, what was it all about?" he snapped unable to keep the politeness.

"You know that before I retire, I have to assure that my company will have the sturdiest foundation… And merging it with the Uehara Corp will be the most excellent idea… And because you are the next most effective heir, I want you to handle the deal…" he took his seat again to face his grandson.

"I will not marry anybody beside Hikari… I disagree to handle the deal…"

Kaname expected it, after all, he believed he also get the same persistence from him.

"You can't disagree with it, Kei… Because I have something to offer to you… Something you won't be able resist…"

The President can see the curiosity in his eyes.

"What offer?"

Kaname's lips stretched upwards.

"If you can merge Uehara Corp and Takishima Group with just convincing President Uehara, then I am sure that you are worth enough to be the successor of the company even having Hanazono-san in your life…"

Kei's eyes widened. His ears were so attracted with the offer of being with Hikari without the biggest nuisance. Despite the eagerness to accept the offer, he knew that the condition will be hard.

"But if you failed… Then I will have no choice but to marry you to Makino-san… She will be a great bride for you… Equal intelligence and potentials… Great enough to make the companies more prevailing…"

"I won't marry anyone beside Hikari…" he repeated.

"So Kei? Would you like to deal with me?" he asked with a deceitful smirk on his face.

Kei stood there for a while, thinking if what he planned to decide will be the right thing. Was he really capable of closing the deal between the two companies without arranging a marriage? He thought he can pull it, but then he remembered that it was Makino Uehara that he was going to talk to. Something in the past that happened to them might make the deal complicated, but he don't have much of a choice right? Beside, the offer of the President approving his relationship with Hikari was too much blinding of price however, it was what he needed.

It was a gamble, and he was willing to bet.

Closing his eyes and sucking a lot amount of air, Kei had decided.

He opened his feral eyes and looked straightly at the man in front of him.

"I will convince Uehara-san to merge with the company… And we won't need an arrange marriage…"

Kaname's face was blank, he was thinking of this young lad standing across him.

"You are really devoted to that Hanazono girl huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kei gazed at him seriously and straightly.

"I am… And this devotion and affection was more than what you had given to grandmother…"

Kaname felt his chest tightened but then, he still manage to keep his composure.

"People like us were forbidden to be with people like Hanazono… It will just cause you terrible pain…"

"I am not you President…" he plainly said straightly looking at him.

Kaname took a note of the determination he saw in his eyes, something more resilience than himself before.

"Now if you will excuse me… I have to go to school…" with a bow, Kei didn't utter another word and left the room.

President Takishima was left in his seat with his fingers intertwined over his desk. The second step of the plan was executed.

Kei's concurrence with the deal was a mistake, a big mistake.

**Greenhouse, Hakusen Academy 9:08am**

"Today's snack is Tiramisu with Hazelnut Cream partnered with Chamomile tea served in--"

"YUM! ITADAKIMASU!"

"Let Hikari get first you pig!"

SMACK!

Akira slapped Tadashi with her tea pot for being a young glutton. Tadashi hid behind his chair because of terror.

"Ah…" Ryuu pointed with sweat dropped, "They are at it again…"

'It was always like that (-_-)' Megumi wrote in her board.

"Very well-paired…" Jun exclaimed.

Akira shrugged at the comments of her friends. She turned to Hikari and offered her delicious tiramisu.

"Here Hikari! It was made extra sweet and extra delicious just for you…" she offered with a smile.

Hikari, who was sitting in her usual seat, shift her gaze to Akira and forcefully provide a smile. Her friends sensed the uneasiness.

"Ha-hai… Arigato…" she replied with a fake smile.

"What is wrong with my cute angel Hikari?" Akira asked while patting her head.

"Oh… It's looked like she missed Kei already… Well, that was normal! Nyahaha!" Tadashi commented but immediately behaved when Akira stabbed him with death glares.

"Really? I heard there was another merging of company courtesy of Takishima Group… Maybe that's the reason why Kei needed to go to work this early…" Ryuu said while sipping his tea.

Akira twitched and her expression went frightened.

"Maybe… That's what _she _was talking about…This can't happen…" she secretly thought, but the frightened expression and the clutching of her necktie was enough for the S.A. members to notice her agitation. Even Hikari whom too caught up with her gloominess found her friend's expression peculiarly.

"What's the problem, Akira?" Tadashi asked while the others wait for her to respond.

"That's right Akira… Is there a problem?" Hikari asked with a worry tone.

"No… Everything will be alright for Hikari and Kei… Kei will protect Hikari right? So nothing bad will happen…" she insisted in her mind privately while looking at her dearest friend.

"N-No! Hahaha! What will be wrong with me! Ah! I made another cake, I left in the kitchen so I will just go there and get it okay?" she nervously excused herself. After seconds, Akira was out of sight.

'That was strange…' Megumi flashed her board.

Ryuu acknowledge it but he was still more concerned over Hikari.

"Daijobu Hikari… Akira wasn't mad at Kei… Maybe it was something else bothering her… And about Kei, you know he was a busy man, but I'm sure he got through with his job soon… So there no need to look gloomy neh?" he said with a smile.

Hikari didn't want to waste the cheering of her friend so she smiled hoping it will cover her sadness up.

"Arigato…" she said. But Hikari know well that her Kei not picking her up wasn't the cause of her gloominess, it was something else.

_I feel like something bad will come... I don't know but I have a feeling that it has something to do with Takishima… No… I am scared…_

Hikari clutched her fists resting in her knees. She was scared for something that was coming, and she didn't know why.

"Miss me already? Ms. Number Two?"

A polite familiar voice followed but a light hand that patted her shoulder, interrupted her thoughts.

"T-Takishima!"

"Ohayo Hikari…" he greeted with a smile for his blushing and widened eyes beloved.

"You startled me there…" she sighed to calm down the surprised heart, "So, how was the thing in your company?"

Kei really didn't want to talk about what happened earlier in the company. It wasn't a pleasant happening.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with an innocent smile of his face.

Hikari blushed and hide her expressions under her locks.

"She missed you a lot!" Jun said.

"Yup! She looked gloomy earlier but looks like she went back to normal when you came back!" Tadashi added.

Hikari felt the embarrassment becoming much more evident in her face. The only thing that she can do was to bit her bottom lip and not look at him.

Kei felt happy about her 'guilty for longing for you' reaction although he can still feel the aftermath of his conversation with President Takishima.

By impulse, Kei put a hand on her chin and lift it up so she can look at him.

"I will be always here… I will always protect you… I promise…"

Hikari felt her face blushed once more, but what more confusing was, why Kei was saying these things suddenly, and why does his eyes looked worried and afraid? Her heart sunk and for unknown reasons, he, saying those things was like the other way of saying 'goodbye'.

Hikari felt her chest tightens. No, it was not a goodbye, he was just being sweet this day that's why those words came out from his mouth. She insisted those things to herself although she was aware of the uneasiness of sensing something bad will definitely happen.

_No… There are just my imaginations… Nothing bad will happen… Nothing…_

"Oi… Oi… You guys are quite cheesy this morning… Did something happen?" Tadashi asked while stuffing his mouth with sweet cakes.

"No…" Kei let go of her chin and straightened his back, "Nothing happened Tadashi… I was just pleased because Hikari was so used of me picking her up for school that she missed me so much when I didn't do the habit…" his usual handsome smile was back on his face, "Right Hikari?"

The damsel squealed when her beloved gaze back at her. He was smiling, he was happy, maybe the weird thing she was feeling earlier was just a bad imagination of her tricky mind. Everything was alright.

And it was about to stop being alright.

"Good Morning…" a voice of a female greeted.

The S.A. members looked at the person who had just spoke and Hikari's head snapped back, her eyes unable to break away from the same eyes blinking at her.

Akira just arrived from the kitchen, carrying plates with sweet pastries and the first thing that she noticed was the intruder in their greenhouse.

"Makino-san?" she inquired. Her eyes widened and looked scared.

Shifting her sight from the same eyes, Makino looked at Akira.

_Akira…_

And then, she remembered another childhood pal.

Her gaze fell again to the girl with strangely have the same eyes at her. She was still blinking at her and then, she moved her sight to the person beside her and she never knew that her eyes will grew wide that it was now.

"Kei…" she murmured.

Hikari heard the girl standing in front of them murmured his name, and somehow, she felt that his name shouldn't be called by that girl.

She looked at Kei and saw his eyes calm but it cannot hide the glint of anxiousness and unhappiness in seeing this girl.

_Takishima…_

Finally, he spoke.

"Uehara-san…" he said.

Makino was displeased of hearing her surname formally said when before, he used to call her 'Ma-chan'.

"Uehara-san? You are so formal Kei… What happened to 'Ma-chan'? If you didn't want the childish name, why not Makino?" she said trying to cover up the disappointment.

"Why are you here Makino?" Tadashi butted in. For the moment, Hikari was quite baffled in why Tadashi was suddenly serious with a dark face.

"Ah… Tadashi…" she acknowledged him with a smile, but the sarcasm was obvious in her voice.

Hikari's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't want her friends to be taunted by this girl, even if they had same eyes.

Makino see the anger glinting in her eyes. She cast a smile and proceeded with the sarcastic attitude.

"Uehara-san… I will repeat Tadashi's question, why are you here?" Kei asked not dropping the cold approach.

"W-Wait… I'm just here to visit on you guys… Especially on you Kei…" she said while feeling a little offended in Kei's cold attitude.

"Oh really…? I bet it was about the merging wasn't it?" Akira said with a tone as cold as Kei's.

Kei twitched once he heard the word 'merging', he had a hunch in why she was here was because of that stupid reason.

"Uehara-san…" Kei called, "Shall I accompany you to the Academy's Library and discuss the reason in why are you here…"

Makino bit her lips as a sign of aggravation because of his formal attitude and him calling her by her surname.

"I said… I just visit here to see you guys…" she said in a displeasing tone.

Kei looked straightly into her eyes and somehow, he felt the pang of making those eyes sad. He doesn't want seeing those eyes in sorrow.

But he remembered for the millionth time that it wasn't the person he loves the most that possessed those dark blue eyes. It was just the identical eyes of Hanazono Hikari and she was not her.

"I'll be back…" Kei whispered to Hikari whom standing beside him.

The young lady just responded to his words with a nod.

"Uehara-san…" he called again and he saw the annoyance lustrous in her eyes upon hearing her surname, but he didn't mind, "Please follow me to the library…"

Kei walked towards her but didn't stop to give her another look or said the request again. He just passed through her with stoic face.

It hurt. She clenched her teeth inside her mouth and gave the people in front of her a gaze with anger, especially the girl with a long black hair, bronze skin and same dark blue orbs. The people just looked at her expressionless. Then she turned her back and unwillingly followed the brown haired young lad.

"Who was that?" Hikari asked still in the daze of puzzlement, "What is her relationship with Takishima?"

Hikari was so curious and bothered with how the girl looked at her boyfriend. For some reason, her gazes to Kei meant something, something she didn't want to know.

Akira, who was standing not far from her, heaved a sigh and put her plates in the table.

"She was a childhood comrade…" she said while fixing the table, "Me, Kei, Yahiro and her were kindergarten classmates… She also knew Tadashi… She was a year older than us… Although me with Kei and Yahiro were not approachable in school, she was the first one to came near Kei… She was always saying that Kei was so cute, amazing and great…" she straightened her back, "I always thought that she like Kei so much… I even tried to make friends with her but she only talked to me when she had something to ask about Kei… She was really obsessed but being Kei, he didn't mind her, not even once…"

Tadashi turned to Hikari and was still in a serious expression.

"When I met Akira, that Makino always lingered around her and Kei… She always talked to Akira in phone about Kei… I think until now she still did it… But when she needed to go to America, she became so sad and asked Kei if she can visit her sometime… And because Kei already knew you that time…" Tadashi pointed Hikari, "He gave her a smile because he doesn't want to see Makino sad…"

Hikari felt a pang sink in her chest. What is this feeling?

"W-Why?" she asked not really sure if she wanted to hear it or not.

"Because, she can see your eyes in hers… He likes you so much that he saw Makino's eyes as yours… That's why he doesn't want to see it sad…" Akira said.

The sharp pain abruptly subsided and it was overcome by a warm feeling that crept in her face.

"Ouuhhh…" she said while her face was blushing.

A vein throbbed at Akira's forehead.

"That was his stupidities! If he didn't gave her a smile, that girl wont think that Kei liked her! That monster is really obsessed with my angel Hikari!"

"Akira… I think that wasn't the bad part… I think it was Makino's… You know, for assuming something like Kei liking her…" Tadashi said nonchalantly.

"Eh??" Jun, Ryuu and Hikari chorused.

"Makino thought Kei liked her… She made lengthy calls for Akira even she was in America…" Tadashi continued.

"Yeah… She was telling me how much she liked Kei and how much she was studying so she can level up with Kei… She even called me about the merging of their companies…" Akira added, "Well… she became really great at all things like Kei… Honor student, hundreds of awards… Business people think that they really suit each other…"

Another pain sunk in Hikari's chest.

_Another number one huh?_

"Yup… Then when Kei went to Texas for the Handstand Decathlon Championship Competition, he and Makino met again…" Tadashi informed, "Kei had beaten her… Well, it was not a great day for her because her mother just died… And I think, Kei comforted her because he doesn't want to see her eyes sad… It reminded him of you…"

It should be pleasing, but it wasn't.

"And the good partnership of Uehara and Takishima companies bloomed because of the two heirs…"

"And Makino-san had fed her mind that Kei and her will get married… It was the original plan…" Akira added.

"How do you know it?" Ryuu asked.

"My father told me… It was quite popular in the business industry… Two big companies merging because of the successors… And we all know how the merging will be done…"

"Arrange marriage…" Tadashi murmured.

Hikari was standing there, frozen and listening.

"I don't think Kei will like the idea…" Jun said.

'That's right.' Megumi wrote.

"I don't think Kei will agree with the marriage… Maybe that's why he was working on things…" Ryuu said while looking at Hikari.

Soon, everyone stared at her. Her expression was hidden behind those raven locks. Her fist clenched and they don't know what she was thinking.

Alas, she spoke.

"Takishima isn't the kind of guy that will settle for arrange marriage… I know that he will handle the merging with his own skills and capability and not with the marriage… Takishima is better than that…"

The rest of them smiled. They know Hikari will take things positively. It will be alright as long as she has faith in Kei.

"But that doesn't mean you should let your guard down…"

The S.A. were startled and looked at the source of the intruder's voice. There they were, Yahiro and Sakura.

"Y-Yahiro! Sakura!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Yo…" Yahiro greeted and his gaze automatically landed at the brunette girl. Her face flushed and she hid her face under her magic board. Yahiro inwardly chuckle.

"Jun-kun!" Sakura exclaimed while she ran to his boyfriend and gave him a big hug.

"What did you say earlier Sakura?" Hikari asked while looking at a hugging Sakura and choking Jun.

"Well…" she stood up and decided to let her boyfriend breath, "You shouldn't let your guard down… That Makino will sure play tricks to get Kei-kun from you…" she winked.

"H-How did you know?" she asked.

"We over heard…" Yahiro shrugged and walked to them, sitting in the armchair of the favorite singer's seat. He smiled, she smiled sweetly.

"Oh…"

"What are you doing here?!" Akira snapped while looking at Yahiro. He was strangely getting close to Megumi these past few months.

"Visiting…" he replied uninterestedly.

"So Hikari-chan!" Sakura interrupted, "I will help you with Kei… I knew that Makino and though she was a genius because she became the President of her company at that age… She still has some bad manners…" she looked at Yahiro.

"Well… Yeah… She was… And incredibly addicted with Kei-kun…"

"Then… What are your plans Sakura-san?" Akira asked in curiosity.

Sakura sheepishly smiled, "A lot of things… But first things first…." She winked.

**Library, Hakusen Academy 10:06am**

Makino and Kei were in the library and sitting in the usual chairs.

"Is your visit was because of the merging Uehara-san…?" he asked in an unaffectionate tone.

"No! Can't you see I am in my normal clothes?! I just want to visit you! And stop calling me Uehara-san! Didn't you used to call me Ma-chan? If you don't want it, Makino is fine!" she stomped.

Kei let out a sigh. He gazed in her blue eyes and it was really like Hikari's. It was like he was staring in Hikari's eyes but he knew, that the more time he spent with Hikari, he learned it was not the same, just similar.

"Okay…" he gave up, "Makino…"

He saw her smile but her smile didn't make him glad.

"Then… You changed so much Kei! You are more handsome now than we last met! It's been 7 years! But I still like you, you know!" she enthusiastically said.

_Here we go again…_

"You know… All this time I still like you… Yeah, I was already the President of the company, but still not full time… I still have something more to learn and the Board of Directors still help me… I guess, you, as an important member of the Takishimas, can help me neh?" her face flustered and her voice sweet. She was up to something.

He knew it'll come. He knew this is what she was going to say, and he didn't like it.

"Once the company merged, I will definitely help Uehara-san…" she twitched in hearing her surname again, "But I don't think that a marriage will be the solution… I can still be a great member of your company even though we weren't married…"

Her eyes widened and she was disgruntled with his words.

"B-But… Wasn't it the easiest way? I can't just trust someone to help me run my company! I needed someone who was directly connected with the company!" she exclaimed. He sighed.

"Yes… That's why we needed to discuss about the merging without me being a token…" his word 'token' inwardly hurt her.

"Wh-What? Isn't it good if we will just marry?" she was now being straightforwardly.

"Uehara-san…"

"Makino!" she yelled.

"Makino… I was only 19 and I still have something to do with my life… There are so many works and plans and I think getting married in this epoch was not appropriate…" he excused.

Kei can feel her raging inside. He can't blame her if she expected something from him. In seven years, although they were not seeing each other, they still exchanged e-mails. Kei did this for the company because he foretold that sooner, he needed to get the Uehara Corporation for their company. He just did it for business sake and he was being careful in his words so Makino won't mistake it and he was not unintentionally cheating on Hikari.

But he was aware that she likes him, and yes, she misunderstood him. He needed to fix this.

"Neh! Why not do the easiest way? I really like to have someone help me! It was so hard since Mama and Papa was dead… Neh Neh! You remembered, I was so sad that Mama died, we were in the same Decathlon Competition and I lost because I was grieving… You are the only one that approached me! You said you don't want to see my eyes sad… I really thought that you are kind and we were now best friends! That's why if we get married, then it was the easiest way… We can stay friends but we will learn to love each other soon right?! Right?!" she said desperately.

Kei felt sorry for her. Her mom died and so was her dad. Normally, she will seek attention and love from someone, and he was the choice. He should have not minded that but it started to become different when he fell in love with Hikari. He can't take care of her, because he didn't want to, because the only girl he cared about was Hikari. One and only her.

"Kei… Let's talk…" she said and the fake smile was still plastered on her face.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed and move her body to hug him, but then, she missed.

Kei was surprised, not with Makino's attempted hug, but the reason in why he missed the embrace.

He looked at her arm, and then he saw a hand of a familiar girl tugging him.

"Hikari!" he exclaimed.

Makino's face was in rage.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a stern voice while straightly looking at her.

"I just came to pick him up… We will eat lunch now…" she said, equally cold.

Hikari obeyed the first advice of Sakura, get your boyfriend away from her. So she followed them to the library and arrived at the right time.

"Why need him? Can't you eat alone?" she annoyingly asked.

"No… But I needed him…" she said and was still determined.

Makino can see the determination of the girl in front of her. What was she to Kei anyways?

Kei secretly chuckled to himself. Even though the room became stuffy because of the tension lingering on those two, Kei knew why Hikari did that, she was jealous.

"Makino…" he called her which immediately responded by looking at him.

"I want you to meet Hikari…" he said, "My girlfriend…" he pulled her closer to him and leaned his head to her head.

Makino can feel her chest pricked by million needles. It hurt.

"Wh-What?"

"My girlfriend Makino…" he said, "I was in love with her since I was six years old… That's why I liked you eyes very much… You have the same as hers…"

Makino can feel those needles twisting inside her heart and it hurts more.

_So that's why he liked looking at me… That's why he didn't want to see my cry… It's all because I have the eyes same to those trash…_

"If you'll excuse me Uehara-san… I need to get Takishima…" she said nonchalantly while tugging Kei.

She was left there alone in the library. It hurts and she felt betrayed, but she wont gave up.

_No I won't…_

**Hanazono Residence, Tokyo Japan 8:08pm**

"Hikari… You haven't talked to me since we left the library… Was there something wrong?"

"Nothing…" she said irritatingly.

"Nothing?" he chuckled, "It didn't looked like nothing…"

There they were, inside her house while they sat in the same traditional table.

Since they left the library, Hikari didn't utter a word with Kei and she looked irritated. Actually, Kei didn't need to asked, he knew what the problem with her is.

"Jealous?" he chuckled.

"NO!" she looked at him flustered and mad.

"Then why are you like that?" he asked while he rested his chin in his hand.

"Well…"

"If you lied… You lost…" he smiled.

_Grrr!_

She heaved a sigh, "Yeah…"

"I knew it…" he smiled sweetly but it irritated her more.

"Don't be happy… It didn't feel good…"

"I am not…" he looked at her, "Why are jealous?"

"That girl… She was a number one like you… Genius, intelligent, President of a prestigious company in that young age… They said you two will be perfect to each other… You two complements… Not like me… a pauper, a tomboy, a number two forever…"

Kei felt her sadness. He never knew that Hikari thought about those things. He never knew he can see and hear her insecurities like now. It was overwhelming, but it didn't feel good. He didn't want her to be like this.

"Hikari…" he moved himself and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was hugging her from behind and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Hikari felt warm and comfy.

"She is really a great woman… But I don't care… I've been in love with you for more than twelve years… Wasn't it enough to convince you that you are the only girl I will love?"

She blushed.

"If not… Then wait another twelve years and more and you will see that it is still Hikari whom I love so much…"

Kei withdrew from her and make her face him.

"Please trust me… I love Hikari… So much… And you are still the only girl I will love, always and forever…" he lovingly smiled.

Hikari can feel her face burning. She can't help but to feel happy hearing his words.

"That's too cheesy…" she commented blushing.

Kei chuckled and his face was tainted with pink.

"It's okay to be cheesy and clichéd as long as what I am telling was true…"

Hikari felt lucky and happy for having him. How can he be like this even she was dense and stupid in terms of love and romance? How come he was so patient? How come he loves her too much? How come? She didn't know the answer. All she knew was that she was happy with him and that was more than enough.

Suddenly, she lifted her hand and placed it at the side of his face. Kei was surprised.

Then, without a word, without a sound, Hikari pressed her lips to his soft ones.

Kei was surprised with the action and he swore, he wished this will last forever.

Hikari broke the kiss and looked straightly at his golden orbs. His eyes reflect hers and it so good to see that she was the only one in his eyes. She smiled.

"Ten…" she murmured.

"Ten?" Kei asked and was still dazed with the sudden kiss.

"Tenth kiss… Now you can't complain to me of just kissing you nine times…" she naively explained and her face was still red.

Kei can't help but to laugh.

"You really are something…" he commented while laughing, "But you know… I don't want ten… Why not make it eleven of more?"

Before Hikari can react violently, Kei pressed his lips to hers once more.

And the two started to kiss passionately.

Kei missed her lips so much as he continued to nibble it while Hikari can't help but to respond to his kisses.

The kiss was passionate and their bodies' warmth was rising.

Kei can't help being a man, so he dared to unbutton her uniform, and to his surprised, she responded by unbuttoning his uniform too.

They take the clothes off leaving Kei half naked and Hikari exposing her white lacy brassiere.

They didn't break the kiss although they started to run out of breath.

He touched her waist, arms and shoulders. He caressed it with his hand while Hikari's palm rested on his back.

Kei pulled down the strap of her garment from her shoulders and he felt her shudder.

Their heart beats was their only music as the room get stuffy and hot. But strangely, they liked the ambiance.

He broke the kiss but Kei instantly went to her smooth shoulder and kissed it gently. It was so sweet tasting her smooth shoulder like this.

Hikari felt her body heating up and shaking but she enjoyed what was happening although, she wasn't sure if this was right.

Then his arms found its way to her back. Touching the hook of her garment, Kei hesitatingly thought to unhook it or not. Maybe she won't like it if he did it, or maybe she will be mad, but Hikari pulled him closer to her so he took it as consent and go for it.

He unhooked the white garment and it fell in her front. Kei was so nervous to look so he just buried his face to her shoulders.

"Baka… Are you doing this because of your jealousy for Makino?" he managed to ask even though his loud heart beat was getting in the way.

Hikari didn't respond. She just stayed in his embrace while feeling the embarrassment of hugging him with no clothes in her torso.

Kei sighed. He knew Hikari wasn't ready yet but he wasn't prepared for her actions either. He didn't know that she will let him take off her clothes.

"You are stupid… If it'll make you comfortable, I won't look… Please put your clothes…" he said. He was ready to withdraw himself when she felt her arms wrapped around his back more tightly.

"Is it okay if we stay here like this for a little time…" she softly said. Her voice was incredibly soft and mesmerizing that it sent shivers in his spine. So cute, he thought.

They stayed there for awhile, sitting half naked and hugging each other. It was a new sensation. They never knew that the physical contact of their bare bodies can feel this good. It was warm, soft and amazing.

Hikari was enjoying his skin but Kei was not. He was having hard time controlling himself for pinning her in the floor and carry out his selfish deed. How can he control himself when the most important girl of his life was now hugging him tightly HALF NAKED! To top that, he can feel her bare soft mounds in his bare chest! It was a good sensation alright, but it was so hard to restrain.

"Alright! Time's up… I'm afraid if we stay like this, I might do something to you Hikari…" he said to her while his chin was still in her shoulder.

He tried to reach his polo and cover her up without looking or touching her chest. He pulled himself and hide his face under is palm. Hikari, who was clutching his polo covering her chest, looked at him curiously.

"What's the problem Takishima?" she innocently asked.

Kei helplessly gazed at her and sighed.

"Why are you doing those things? It was just so hard to resist you…" he weakly said.

"Well... So you will ask for more!" she said teasingly.

Kei blushed and smiled at her.

"Baka…" he said and kissed her in the forehead, "I won't look at it now Hikari… But when the time comes that we need to do 'it', please be prepared because I know it was something you won't forget for the rest of your life…" he said smiling while leaning his forehead to her.

"Okay! Bring it on Takishima!" she exclaimed.

**Uehara Corporation, Tokyo Japan 9:17pm**

Makino was sitting on her office while drinking some wine. Her face ominous while holding the picture of a snap shot of the young Kei.

This day has been bad, and she didn't have the want to continue it. She has to do something.

"Kei…" she murmured, "I won't let that Hikari get you from me for good…"

-------------------------------------------------ooOoo--------------------------------------------------

_So… How was it? Good? Bad? What? Please tell me your point of view… I really need it… I didn't even know if I have to continue it or not… Please tell me…_


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

**Things and Love We Should Comprehend**

**Chapter Three: Plans**

-------------------------------------------------ooOoo--------------------------------------------------

**Wednesday, Greenhouse, Hakusen Academy 7:36am**

"What's wrong with that monster? Why is he smiling like a mad dog early this morning?" Akira asked while pouring tea to Tadashi's cup and eyeing Kei at the same time. Unintentionally, Akira poured the tea no longer to Tadashi's cup but to his hand.

Hikari blushed when Kei looked at her with Tadashi's yelling as background melody.

Akira's nerve got worst when she saw the reactions between the two. She immediately ran to her angel and hugged it like she was protecting her from some kind of a monster named Kei.

"What did you do to my angel Hikari you beast?!" She growled at Kei.

He looked at her and handsomely smile, "Ask her…"

Kei's beloved squeaked and her blush grew darker.

"Hikari! Did this maniac do something to you?" Akira asked with exaggerated concern as she continued to chokingly hug her.

"A-Ano… N-Nothing!" She stammered nervously.

The rest of the S.A. members cocked their eyebrows for they can sense the fabrication in her voice.

'There was something that happened.' Megumi wrote in her magic board while Ryuu and Jun nodded to agree.

Kei chuckled louder that earned to build up their hunches.

Akira was starting to get very much irritated with Kei's chuckle and Hikari's blushing. She didn't know what happened between the two but it was bothersome for her since she was afraid it was at the boundaries of being 'physical'.

"Mou! Tell me you beast or I will kill you!" she violently exclaimed with fires as the representation of her aura.

He chuckled again and stood up to go at Akira and Hikari's place. The S.A. just followed him with their eyes.

Then he tugged Hikari's arm to stand up from her seat. Hikari, Akira and the rest just looked at him still inquisitive with his mood.

"Time for History…" Kei inquired with a smile on his face.

He dragged Hikari out of the greenhouse leaving Ryuu, Jun, Megumi laughing and Akira throwing teacups at Tadashi because of her aggravation.

**Outside the Greenhouse**

"You didn't need to make her that mad you know…" Hikari pointed while still having Kei's arm dragging her.

They stopped and the young lad looked at her with a sweet smile.

"What? Do you want me to tell them that what made me happy was because of what happened last night?" he playfully teased.

Hikari's eyes widened and her blushes were back again and Kei just laughed. He was laughing really often this day.

"I-I… Well… Just forget about it if you will just use it as a tease for me!" Hikari stomped.

Kei forced himself not to bark another laugh for he knew that he will just upset more his beloved damsel.

Lifting his free hand in the air like he was surrendering, Kei nodded in agreement to drop the teasing. But it seems like he can't get enough, so he leaned downwards and whisper to her ear.

"But you feel really, really great…"

Hikari's face turned into a darker shade of crimson. It like she was mentally cursing herself from getting that stupid Uehara-san to her nerves and letting her embraced by Kei half naked as the outcome.

But on the other side of herself, she wasn't regretting what had happened yesterday. That stupid Uehara-san somehow helped her not knowingly.

And speak of the devil.

"Good Morning…" greeted by an annoying yet incredible beautiful familiar voice.

Hikari groaned in irritation as she saw the biggest nuisance of her life, Uehara Makino.

"Uehara-san…" Kei coldly acknowledged her.

Makino gritted her teeth inside her mouth. He was calling her coldly with her surname and he was with his trash girlfriend again.

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked infuriating.

Makino shifted her eyes to her and the two identical eyes looked at each other with burning rage. Makino raised one eyebrow and sarcastically smirk. Hikari didn't let herself to get intimidated though, why would she? The guy she was drooling for was her boyfriend, so why get intimidated? If there's one person to get insecure, it should be Makino.

Kei's hand was still in Hikari's arm and she realized it, so as a way of saying 'this is mine', Hikari tugged his hand and hid it behind her back.

As the usual response of someone who was dying with jealousy was to somehow regain the wrecked heart, Makino smiled like she just didn't felt her heart crushed.

"Kei!" she exclaimed totally ignoring Hikari, "I will be having a welcome back party tomorrow so I hope you can come…"

Kei didn't really know why did she included the words 'hope you can come' in her sentence when she already knew that he needed to be there whether he liked it or not.

Makino looked at him with eyes full of love totally ignoring Hikari. Kei, despite the loving gaze was still expressionlessly gazing back at her.

She felt sorry for this girl. She lost her parents, drag into the boring life of being the heir of the successful company and, if she chose to, be forever a pathetic lover of someone who is pathetically in love with another. Annoyance mixture with empathy was the only thing Kei felt for her.

Now, looking down at the girl tugging his hand, Kei can feel the huge difference he felt for Makino to this girl, even though they had the same eyes. Hikari was the love of his life. She was the only girl that can make her happy and smile genuinely. Never that he felt sorry for being her unrequited love for over ten years because each day he spent with her was far more than enough happiness compared to that ten years.

"So? Are you going? Tadashi and Akira were invited… Your friends Yamamoto and Tsuji where also invited… Papa knew the Yamamotos and Tsujis… Not to mention Yahiro and Ushikubo… So I guess you won't be bored in the party neh?" she hopingly said.

Kei heave a sigh. He knew that he would come, not because for Makino's sake but because of the sake of his company merging with hers. He needed to please her somehow and he believed that whether he decided not to come, President Takishima will make sure that he will be there. There's no much of a choice but there's one thing to make that stupid welcome party appealing to him.

He gave her another look and it was displeasing to see her so desperate. He turned his gaze to Hikari.

"Want to come?" he asked with a loving smile.

Makino's face darkened. Why is he asking her when he was supposed to be her date? To top that, why did he always smile like that in front of that pauper? She can feel her chest tightened inside her.

Hikari, though kind of surprised with the invitation, nodded eagerly. Yes, she hates formal parties and not to mention, it was that stupid girl's welcome party, but she can't let Kei be alone with that woman. She was too dangerous and she was sure that that girl will grab any opportunity that had something to do with Kei.

Kei smiled because of her agreement then gaze back again at the tormented Makino.

"_We _will go to your party, Uehara-san…" he imperturbably state, "Would you mind?"

Makino's aggravation was getting into her nerves. She wanted to cry and clawed the girl who was holding Kei's hand, but she knew she can't do it, especially in front of him.

Lifting her chin and putting the biggest and the fakest smile, she nodded.

"Well then… It was settled… If you'll excuse us… We're going to be late in our History class…" he said.

As soon as he finished his sentence, Kei drag Hikari by the hand she was holding behind her back. They walk straight and their gazes focused at their directions totally disregarding Makino as they pass her by.

Makino bit her bottom lip enough to make it bleed.

"I can't believe all of this…" she bitterly muttered under her breath.

_I guess I have to destroy her… _

**Thursday, Takishima's Mansion 8:09pm**

"Remind me again why do we need to come?" Akira asked annoyingly to Kei while applying orange lip-gloss in her lips.

"We need to… You know her Akira… She can do things we don't expect…" he said while fixing his tie.

"That was the very thing I was afraid of… Her selfish deed and infinite capability… I'm afraid that because she learned that Hikari was your girlfriend, she might do something to her…"

Kei flinched at her words. He was always aware of it, but he also decided that he will do anything just to protect his beloved, even if it means losing his position as the important heir of the Takishima Group but as the circumstances wasn't yet turning against him, he will still keep up his plan.

"I know Akira… But you know very well that I won't let it happen… I won't let anyone harm Hikari…" he said as he straightened himself.

"Hey… Relax… Things will be fine… Hikari trust Kei and Kei will protect Hikari… Everything will be fine!" Tadashi butted in while still adjusting himself to his formal wear.

Megumi wrote 'That's right!' in her magic board and Jun nodded in agreement.

"I hope it will…" Yahiro murmured as he shared the same pang of concern everyone was feeling for Hikari and Kei.

"What's taking Hikari too long?!" Akira barked while looking at one of the dressing rooms in Kei's mansion.

The infamous couples except Ryuu and Finn, since they have some other plans that night, was at the Takishima Mansion to prepare themselves for the party and to be a way to make a conference about Makino and the thing they should do when she was around. She was really a pain in the head but Kei and Hikari were so thankful that they have their friends as their back ups.

The plan was to somehow make Makino see and feel that Hikari was more deserving for Kei since they noticed that she was looking down at her because she was just a normal and not rich girl. Sakura and Akira knew that Makino will try to stand out Hikari and because the battle was not only in power, richness and love but in appearance too, they decided to do the grooming of Hikari for this party so she can became the best partner for Kei ever. They even include that Kei should announce that Hikari was his girlfriend so that important people in the party won't be mistaken about the assumed engagement of Makino and Kei because of the stupid merging. Kei dutifully agreed.

"She'll be ready in a minute!" Sakura yell on the other side of door.

Kei sighed. He already wanted to see Hikari and see the result of Sakura's grooming. This is kind of exciting for him.

Kei was wearing expensive white suit with gold and diamond cuffs in the sleeves. His hair was combed at the back of his head so his soft locks won't hide his handsome visage.

Tadashi was still the usual except that he was wearing a green suit and black necktie that Akira had given to him.

Akira partnered her partner's suit with the same color of her dress. The dress was haltered and emerald gems were beaded in the chest part. The ruffles of her dress almost touched the floor if not for the black stripy sandals she was wearing. Her hair was the usual with emerald clips.

Yahiro wear a lavender suit matching his purple eyes. His dark mauve necktie was noticeably expensive.

Megumi also dressed in purple off-shoulder fancy dress and purple diamond choker as a mark that the young Saiga heir was her date for the night. Her hair was tied in a stylish bun and some of the strands dangled in her ears.

Jun wore a dark blue suit courtesy of Sakura. Instead of necktie, he was wearing a black bow that was tied in his inner white polo. He knew that his girlfriend will wear the same color; after all, they decided to make their partners wear the same color of suit as their dresses.

The closed door of the dressing room opened and the first figure it revealed was Sakura wearing a dark blue tube dress with rhinestones attached to the part below her chest.

Then the person Kei was been waiting for hours step out of the room.

Curly flowing hair that beautifully landed on her back and was pinned with two ivory clips in each side of her head was the start of Sakura's art. She was wearing white lacy dress that was embroidered with what looked like flowers in the most part of her balloon skirt and in the part of her waist. It was a tube corset-style dress that has white silk crisscrossed at her back to keep the clothing tightened in her waist and hips and was tied into a big ribbon placed at the part of her bottom spine. It was a bridal gown that just tailored indifferently to match the occasion.

Her eyelashes, although already long, was darkened more and made longer with the help of Sakura's mascara. Her lips were glossed with pink cherry lipstick and her cheeks were light pink just like it looked when she was blushing.

She was wearing gold and diamond jewelries to partner Kei's cuffs, but really, the cuffs weren't the only thing that significance their being partners, their dress and suit was the most obvious material not to mention, they really looked like they wont go to a party but rather to their own wedding.

Her blush on was darkened more when she flustered because of the way people around looked at her, especially Kei.

"Whoa! Really pretty Sakura! You really did a great job with Hikari!" Tadashi praised in awe, "Can you make this bear-lady that pretty?" he pointed his finger to Akira.

Akira didn't vacillate to punch her lover and flew him to the air. As Tadashi landed at the corner side of the room, Akira ran to Hikari and showered her with praises.

"My angel Hikari is so pretty! That Makino-san was nothing compared to you! You are so beautiful!" she praised while rubbing her cheeks to her.

"Yup… Very pretty!" Jun added and Megumi nodded in accord.

Hikari felt the gratitude towards the people around her for the compliments. It was all thanks to Sakura who was clinging into Jun's arm while smiling satisfyingly at the view of her successful art.

"Hikari was pretty tonight… Much prettier than the last time I saw you in a baby blue dress…" Yahiro said with his usual sarcastic tone but he wasn't mocking or teasing her, "Nah Kei?" he said then nudged Kei in the arm.

Kei who was looking daze at the beauty of his girlfriend snapped when he felt Yahiro's arm nudging him. He felt the embarrassment because of the long length of his perusal so he tried to hide it with a soft cough to clear his throat.

"Y-Yes… Very pretty…" he said. In his mind, the word pretty was giving her injustice, what she looked right now was far way beyond the words beautiful, gorgeous and stunning. She was like an angel sent by heaven for her to be his date for the night.

Hikari blushed again. Kei, liking her looks was enough and telling her that she was pretty was far more adequate.

Shyly, Hikari walked towards Kei. She was looking at her crystal shoes unable to give a gaze for his beloved. As soon as she got up all of her courage to look upon his face to know what reactions it behold, her heart skipped a beat.

He was so serenely looking at her with eyes full of love and amazement, his smile never fading and loving. How can this simple make over made him so happy? She thought.

This was what she always wanted, his smiles for her. So anticipating all the happiness will soon flutter in her heart and she'll be able to not speak because of shyness, she gave him a warm loving smile which earned the young lad's cheeks to be tainted with something that looked like color red.

"Hey… You two? How long are you planning to stay looking at each other like that?" Tadashi butted in an uncaring tone. The only thing that made him care was when Kei glared at him with chilly eyes.

Sighing in disappointment and embarrassment, Kei gestured the other to get out of the house on move to the party. It'll be a long night for him but Hikari was there to make his night. Putting an arm around her waist and watched his beloved blushed once again, Kei assured to himself that everything will be okay for this night.

**Mulberry Hotel, Tokyo Japan 8:36pm**

Big curtains hanging in every casements, quality dinner tables and chairs and expensive chandeliers were dangling in the wide mahogany ceiling in the lobby of Mulberry Hotel. This five star hotel was owned by the Saiga Corporation and as good business pals, the Saigas were the one accommodating Uehara Makino.

People in suits and fancy dresses were scattered and chatting with each other exchanging phrases and words. Neither of those people knew Hikari or Hikari know them. She really hated formal parties, 90% of the crowd was unrecognizable and they all looked like someone who will look down on the likes of her, but she have to do this, for Takishima.

"I'll leave you for now… But I'll comeback soon… I promised…" Kei whispered to Hikari as he release his hold from her waist. He needed to greet some particular person, someone whom he was dying not to see but have to.

Faltering despite herself, Hikari nodded. Akira who was on her back tugged her and gestured to join her and Tadashi. She have no option but to agree than to wonder herself in the unknown crowd.

They sat in one of the table while Yahiro and Sakura with their partners meander around to greet people. Though Akira and Tadashi should greet somebody because they themselves belong to some well-known families, they won't risk of leaving Hikari alone and give the opportunity for Makino to hound her.

_Where is Takishima going?_

In one corner of the room where few people was lingering around, Kei approached the man seating at that corner.

"You came…" the same familiar voice of an aged man crowd his mind with annoyance and sickness.

"Yes… I hope you won't do anything that was not appropriate…"

Kaname smirked and his eyebrow yanked up.

"Appropriate? The word itself was not appropriate…"

"I assured you that we won't need marriage in this amalgamation right? So please, don't proclaim anything like I will be engaged to anybody… The only person I will be engaged to is with Hikari…"

Kaname looked pass his shoulder and he saw a clear view of a girl in pretty white dress with a disturb expression on her face like she was searching for something precious to her.

"So you bring that girl…"

Kei can feel his veins throbbing, "Please don't refer her as 'that girl'… She is my girlfriend and she is the most important to me…" he said keeping his composure.

Kaname gave another smirked.

"I won't proclaim such thing… It was all up to President Uehara… I see that you were not really coping with her… I still doubt that you can pull the agreement without the marriage… You are running out of time Kei…"

He gritted his teeth inside his mouth.

"Please don't anticipate my failure… I can still find my way through this…"

With that, he bowed politely, turned his back and walk away.

Kaname watched his grandson walk away from him, he heave a deep sigh.

_All of this? For Hanazono?_

"Where have you been?" Hikari asked and was already standing from her seat. Kei smiled.

"You missed me already?"

"N-NO!" she exclaimed but her guiltiness was obvious.

Kei chuckled and the heavy feeling he got from talking to the president was somehow lightened up. Hikari was always his light.

Standing in front of Hikari with Akira behind her, Kei clearly noticed Akira's expression turned deceitfully. He furrowed his brow as the usual response in seeing Akira's weird mood.

"Hikari…" Akira put her hands on her shoulders; the devious expression was still on her face, "Prepare yourself okay?"

Then he got it; the nuisance was coming to them.

At once, Kei turned his back to see her, and then his face went expressionless.

Makino was so pleased to see him. She was more pleased at the way he looked tonight, really, really, really dashing. But despite the excitement she felt, Kei was rather expressing the opposite.

She really prepared herself for this day and wanted to look good in Kei's eyes. She was wearing a red fancy halter dress that was tightened to emphasize her physique especially her chest that was revealing almost all of her cleavage. She was wearing expensive jewelry set and have her face and hair groomed with well-known stylist. Red dress with expensive ruby jewelries, beautified face and pinned up hair. All in all, she was really beautiful. But why Kei looked like that he didn't find her so?

Well it was because only Hikari was the prettiest girl for him.

"Good Evening Uehara-san…" Kei greeted unaffectionate and once again watched the bitter expression of her face.

"Yeah… Good Evening Makino-san… Nice party…" Akira greeted half mocking.

"Tsuji Ryuu wasn't able to come… But we came here all, even Hikari…" he gestured Hikari from his behind to step forward as he land a hand on the back of her waist.

Having a clear view of the girl in a pretty white dress, she felt herself sweating slightly and the muscle in her flat stomach tightened as the insecurity and envy lingered around her whole being.

She was definitely much prettier than her tonight. And she hated it big time.

"Good Evening Uehara-san…" Hikari greeted in a tone that was unlike Hikari.

Kei watched the change happening in his girlfriend ever since Makino the Nuisance came into picture. He never knew that they will meet someone Hikari will face with coldness. She was always warm and kind to everyone but with Makino, jealousy drew itself in her face. It was a bad thing to have something that made Hikari changed, but it wasn't hurting anybody especially her because no matter how much she get jealous, Kei will always stay with her. Right, nobody was getting hurt with her jealousy… Oh wait… There is one…

"Good Evening…" Makino greeted back the fakeness obvious in her expression and voice.

Akira gave her an expression with obvious pity and disgust to her. She wasn't very like this at all but because Hikari was the one whom she was messing up with, she too will not loose to that Makino.

"So…" Makino added trying to keep up the conversation and her faked smile, "You guys enjoying the party?"

"It's not bad…" Akira replied still slyly smiling while Hikari nodded in accord.

Makino shrugged. She was not asking her or that trash Hikari, she was asking Kei.

"Uhm… Kei… Some people from my country and company wanted to meet you… Would you mind talking to them?"

Akira swore that she saw Makino's eyes sparkled. Of course, she wanted those people two assume that Kei and her were a couple. It'll be a great step to move it in the media.

Kei faltered because he too sensed what was going to happen. He looked at Hikari and Akira then back to Makino.

"I'll follow you there Uehara-san… I just have some things to discuss with Akira…" Kei politely replied. Makino nodded and she left them.

As soon as she left…

"That girl… She really won't give up on you huh?" Akira said with sarcastic tone.

"I don't care Akira… Her efforts will just be worthless…" Kei replied and looked at his little beloved.

Akira shrugged her shoulders, "Well you better not make those people think that you will be marrying her… And worst, announced it in this party…"

Hikari's faced turned to a picture of worry and jealousy. Why was she feeling this now? Didn't she have enough faith to Kei?

Kei watched his girlfriend. Of course he can read her thoughts and somehow, strangely, he was glad with it. You will never see her like this, bothered with jealousy, everyday.

He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. Though surprised, the young damsel's face can't help to get pink.

"Don't worry.. Something like that won't happen… Trust me, sweetheart … " he smiled.

Hikari's face turned to a darker shade of red. She can't help to get embarrassed and nervous when Kei tease her with terms of endearment such as what he called her right now.

"H-Hai…" she stuttered.

Akira 'hmp'-ed and looked darkly at Kei. He just smiled and left the two ladies to unwillingly follow Makino.

Hikari sat there with Akira in the same table. She looked at her purple-haired friend and noticed the uneasiness in her face.

"Akira…" she called, "Daijobu… I know Takishima… and I trust him… So please don't worry nah?" she grinned.

Akira grinned back at her but the wariness didn't leave her. Kei and Hikari were her important friends, she can't afford to allow someone come to their lives and make them unhappy.

"Where's that pig?! He was here minutes ago!" she growled while shifting her attention to the missing boyfriend.

Hikari smiled. Somehow, she was relieved that her friend was acting normal again, but it doesn't mean she stop upsetting herself about her boyfriend with the company of the stupid Makino.

_I hope every thing will be alright…_

And just after what she has thought, a waiter approached her.

"Hanazono-sama?" the waiter asked standing beside her seat.

"Yes?" Hikari replied and turned to him.

"Someone wanted to discuss something with you?"

"Who?" Hikari asked in curiosity, Akira was becoming curious too.

"President Takishima…"

-------------------------------------------------ooOoo--------------------------------------------------

_Sorry it took me sometime to update it… I become busy with things and such… So here was the next chapter and was kind of short but the next chapter will be better! I promised! And I am almost 75% finished! Anyways, I will still love it if you review it… Even violent reactions or criticisms will be accepted… Please read and review… I was getting a little down since only a few read this… So please… Read and Review… Pretty please with cherry on top? ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

Hello, everyone. Still remember me? I know this update is not what you were expecting but I guess I should let you inform this, I had decided that this story will no longer be continued. It's been a year and a half since I last updated this and I don't had work that time but now, things had drastically changed. I had work, I became busy and although I still love writing fics and animes, my passion for Special A had fell down.

Honestly, the next chapter was already ready and the plot had been long decided, the problem is, I don't know how to continue it when my passion for Kei and Hikari was carried by the four winds. I just found myself unable to write the words and sentences to continue what is on my mind. I, myself became sad because of the lack of inspiration, and to think that this fandom was my first family here in FFnet.

I am terribly sorry for making you wait and for making such big promises.

But please, take note that this is not permanent and I won't be deleting this fic. It might be on hold for some indefinite time but who knows? Maybe one day, I'll get inspired once more to write the continuation except for now, Rurouni Kenshin and Detective Conan are the fandoms I am currently busy with.

The S.A. fandom had shrunk down this past few years and I hope this fic, being on hiatus, will not affect the ones who had been keeping the fandom alive.

Thank you so much for those who read, review and support this humble fanfiction.


End file.
